The Love That Never Was
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: The story is from Junji Itou's fifteenth volume of Horror World. The story is about a sixteen year old boy named Ryuusuke Fukata returning to his childhood home of Nanchou-shi because of his dad's work. He isn't too happy being back, especially after girls started killing themselves after meeting a mysterious pretty boy. What does the boy have to do with Ryuusuke and his past?


**So, I decided to write a fanfiction on Junji Itou's work, Love Sick Dead. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I don't own the work, it's the property of Junji Itou.**

The Love That Could Never Be

Prologue

"Did you hear, Ami?"

"Huh, about what, Yuka?"

"About the intersection pretty boy, duh?"

"Ah yes, him, what a dream boat? But, what about him?"

"It's nothing, I heard that Soukawa from Class A got advice from him. He told her to take the initiative and now she and her crush are inseparable."

"That's so cool! I wish I could get my fortune read by him. I have someone that I really like."

"You should totally go for it, Ami."

"I know, but what about-?"

"Ah, you don't mean that freshman that got slit her throat open with a box cutter, right? What was her problem anyways?"

"She obviously had some issues."

"I guess, but what about those other girls that-"

Sixteen year old Ryuusuke couldn't handle it anymore. He slid his chair, the loud squeaking stopped the girls and caused the two to look in his direction for a brief period. They went back to their topic and the dark haired, sixteen-year-old transfer student slid out the door. Long lost memories flashed through his head, memories that he had successful suppressed until coming back to this godforsaken and foggy town known as Nanchou-shi. Ryuusuke sat outside in the foggy hell, scarfing down the remains of his lunch.

"How could I?" Ryuusuke pondered before the predicted bell interrupted his thoughts. He gathered up his stuff and returned to the classroom. Ryuusuke did have something to look forward to for the rest of the day or rather a person. Her name was Midori Shibayama. The two declared themselves boyfriend and girlfriend on the very first day of school because they were so close before the big move ten years back.

Hours passed and the very first day of school was over, Midori stood at the entrance. She was of average height, wore her long and gorgeous dark brown hair back into an equally long ponytail that reached her lower back and wearing a matching green sailor uniform. The only thing that stood out in the depressing gray was her bright pink bow tie. Ryuusuke smiled brightly and made her way towards his childhood crush turned girlfriend.

The next few days passed and Midori and Ryuusuke kept their routine up. The two were eventually joined by a third. The third was a friend of Midori's, Reishi Tanaka. She wasn't as pretty as Midori but Ryuusuke understood why all the guys that he met at school, mainly his classmates were head over heals for the long raven haired brunette. Reishi complimented Midori on her catch and the three walked off into the foggy wilderness.

Ryuusuke grew used to Reishi's presence. He could just tune out his thoughts regarding his dad's, the movers, and the schoolgirls' gossip about intersection fortune telling. So, he thought until Reishi pointed towards a couple. She smiled gleefully, "Ah, she's so lucky! She found love. I wish I was so lucky as her."

"What are you talking about, Reishi-san? You can ask any guy out! You are the prettiest after all." Midori replied.

Reishi blushed, "I don't know, Midori-san! I am not as lucky as you are. You have boys just crowding to get to you. Heck, if it weren't for Ryuusuke-kun not moving back to Nanchou-shi, who knows where you'd be at."

Ryuusuke cringed a little bit, he was a little surprised and about to say something until Midori interjected. "Perhaps Reishi-san, but none of the boys in this school compare to Ryuusuke-kun!"

Reishi giggled before her face turned solemn. "I wish I was lucky like you and that girl, Midori-san. I just don't know what to do about my love life. How do you even get to be with your senpai?"

There was a brief pause for a few seconds. Reishi then smirked as a thought came across her mind. "I could do what all the girls are doing. I could do intersection fortune telling."

Midori grimaced, "Don't do that, Reishi-san! I don't trust that game. I mean, how reliable is it standing at an intersection and asking advice from a complete stranger?"

Reishi replied, "Yes, it is risky! But, it's gotta be worth something, right?"

Midori shrugged, "I guess, but what if the person has a toxic personality?"

Reishi sighed, Midori looked over to Ryuusuke. "What do you think, Ryuusuke-kun?"

Ryuusuke walked off, he didn't look back but he did tell the two foolish girls something that day. "I wouldn't mess with that crap. It ain't worth it!"


End file.
